


Fic: Truth and Consequences, Kirk/McCoy, xXX

by mephestopheles



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephestopheles/pseuds/mephestopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic challenge. The prompt was: Aliens-made-us-do-it-drug-laser-whatever that makes the whole crew tell everyone the truth. Kirk is entertained on the bridge by making everyone tell him things and then it backfires when someone asks him about McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Truth and Consequences, Kirk/McCoy, xXX

For once, a diplomatic mission doesn't end in Jim Kirk nearly getting his ass handed to him by peacekeepers. That doesn't mean his staff aren't willing to offer their services. Three days of intense peace talks between two warring nations that have enough fire power between them to make all of Starfleet cringe would make anyone jumpy. But what had everyone on the edge of their seat was what McCoy and Scotty had discovered three days into the talks.

"So, we're stuck telling the truth until this stuff wears off?" Jim eyes Bones, a typical _you've got to be shitting me_ expression on his face.

"More like compelled, but essentially, yes. Whatever was in the food has tainted half the crew, including all senior staff. It's particularly potent on human DNA sequences, given that it's supposed to work on heartier aliens. The only thing we can hope for right now is that it wears off, and soon."

"Well, how soon?"

"How the hell should I know, Jim? Unless you'd like to go back and ask how long their truth juice lasts, we're stuck until it works its way out."

Jim lets out a pained sigh. "Fine, see what you can do about synthesizing something to fix this, okay?"

"Then get out of my sick bay. And for god sakes Jim, stay out of trouble."

He snorts, waves, and leaves sickbay, leaving Bones to his paperwork and research.

***

Kirk leans back in his chair and stretches his tired muscles. Without a real goal in mind and few days of steady flying, he feels rather like a ship without a rudder. He's withholding his report to Starfleet for the time being.

No matter how tempted he is, he doesn't think Admiral Pike would appreciate, “Bad food, boring trip, and the chicks weren't even all that hot," for correspondence.

What he needs is a good game of chess, something to get his mind off everything else. McCoy would be busy with research for the next couple of days. And while sex might be preferable, it wasn't practical. Not if he wanted to maintain a perfect score. If he couldn't lie, then there was little hope in seduction.

"Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Captain."

"What are your plans this evening?" A few hours of chess, both physical and verbal, might clear some of the cobwebs.

"Lt. Uhura and I have plans to copulate this evening, Captain."

There is utter silence on the bridge. Jim watches the color drain from Uhura's face.

"Lieutenant Uhura, is this true?" Jim's quite proud of himself for not letting the smug curiosity boiling under the surface come out in that question.

"Not anymore, Captain."

A snigger catches Jim's attention. "Chekov, you a virgin?" It's not right, Jim knows it, but he just can't quite help himself. He spins in his chair and watches the flush crawl up the young commander's neck and face. He can see that Chekov would rather eat ground glass than answer his question. If he keeps biting his lip like that, it's going to break skin. "Out with it Chekov. No harm in just friendly banter."

"N-no sir."

"Really? Spill, who's the lucky lady?"

"Not lady, Sir. Sulu, Sir."

Again, silence. And all Jim wants to do is laugh. Maybe this truth drug isn't such a bad thing after all.

"Sulu, you are aware that he is nineteen"

Sulu looks positively apoplectic. "The nineteen year old was the seducer, not the seducee."

Checkov looks hurt. "You did not seem to mind it last night."

"I'm not complaining. I was just—"

Jim takes that as his cue to find another target. Spock is turning a lovely shade of green, and Uhura looks about ready to claw someone's face off. Probably his own.

"All right now, let's not get too uppity here. It isn't like Spock had a real choice in answering my question. And really, Uhura, are you going to deny your boyfriend sex because of one mistake?"

"No," she says between clenched teeth.

If anything, Spock turns a brighter shade of green. Jim isn't sure if this is his CO's human side coming to the forefront because of the tension in the room, or if it's a side effect of the truth serum.

"Are you feeling all right, Spock?"

"I am quite far from all right Captain, but nothing that will interfere in my duties. Perhaps we should turn our attention back to the ship and not this petty discourse."

"Just can't rile you up can I, Spock," Jim sighs. "More's the pity."

"Why do you feel it necessary to 'rile me up' as you put it, Captain."

"Logic only applies so far, Spock. Emotion plays its part, as well. I just don't want you to end up in a situation that is beyond your depth because of being emotionally inept."

"So your purpose is completely for my edification in emotional discourse? I find that distinctly hard to believe, Captain."

"Believe it. It's not like I can lie. I had just as much of the truth juice as the rest of you."

And that is his mistake. Jim realizes it the second that little bit of information slips unheeded past his lips.

It's Spock that takes the first hit. Which, all things considered, isn't all that surprising. "Fascinating. I have a question then. Do you deliberately try to get yourself killed, or is this a subconscious drive?"

Okay not too bad, really. "A bit of column A, a bit of column B."

Uhura is quick. "So why do you feel the need to sleep with everyone and thing in the galaxy?"

It sucks, but Jim can't even try to be glib. "I hate being alone more than I hate commitment. What can I say? I'm walking bag of issues."

"So you bed hop?" It's Sulu this time.

"You have another solution?"

"Perhaps working out your commitment issues with the ship's counselor might give you the tools to form a lasting relationship," Spock says.

"One infinitesimal problem with that scenario, Spock. I'd actually have to have an option to form a lasting relationship."

"Starfleet regulations do not prohibit the Captain from the pursuit of any sexual or emotional relationship. Many captains, in fact, are happily married."

Jim snorts. "I thought Starfleet frowned on relationships between crew members."

"Only between those of a rank differential of two or more."

Jim shakes his head. "All right, I have a report to file. And I really have to leave this room before this conversation gets any more uncomfortable. Spock, you have the conn."

***

Two hours and six scrapped reports later, Jim is about ready to give up on the whole thing. "Bones, tell me you have something."

"Oh I have a lot of things, Captain. To which are you referring? The paperwork that still needs to be filed from your last brush with death? Or how about the new series of inoculations that have to be set up within the next week? And then there are the quarterly physicals that are coming up. And—”

"I get it Bones. You're busy. And I'm being an ass. But if I have to scrap my report to Starfleet one more time, I might just have to scream."

There's silence on the other end. Then, "Get your ass down here, we'll have drink. Or maybe ten," Bones says and cuts comm.

Jim heads down to Bones' quarters. He can admit it, if only to himself, that he's nervous about this meeting. Dealing with the crew for the last few hours has been interesting to say the least, and he's not sure how he and Bones are going to deal with brutal honesty. Not that he's ever lied to Bones before, but it's the principle of the thing. Outside the door, he runs his hands through his hair and buzzes to let Bones know he's here.

The door opens with a soft whoosh and he smiles a typical Jim smile. Bones is sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table with a PADD in his hands, reading. His head is tilted slightly and he's frowning, not paying attention to anything other than the words in front of him. Jim has to bite his lip hard to keep from saying something he'd regret later. He walks into the room and takes the chance to get under control while he pours himself a drink.

He sits down next to Bones and looks at him. "Take a break, Bones. You're supposed to listen to me as I bitch about what a hard job I have and how I can't send politically-charged reports back to Starfleet."

Bones grunts and sets aside the PADD. "I think I prefer this, Jim," he says, and takes a drink of his whiskey.

"I'm not sure I do," Jim mutters.

"Oh, cheer up. From what I can tell, it might last another two days. Starfleet can wait for your report. All you have to do is just keep a lid on it for a little while."

"Keep a lid on what, exactly?"

"Your mouth, libido. Take your pick," Bones says.

Jim winces, and sighs. "I just flirt. I don't sleep with crew members. And besides, flirting right now is rather pointless. I might be honestly interested, but there are women on board this ship who honestly aren't, and I'm not in the mood to find one of those. Even for casual flirting," Jim says, finishing his drink and pouring another for him and Bones.

"Heavens and saints be praised," Bones says, toasting the air.

"Yeah well... I've got nothing. Let's just drink the next two days away—and before you say anything, I know we can't do it literally, but...it's a thought."

Bones laughs and takes the bottle from Jim and refills his glass. "I'll drink to that."

***

Alpha shift is just beginning and Kirk's sitting in the Captain's chair reading reports from various decks for the previous shifts. Nothing has changed, and everything is in working order. A small fight broke out between two of the crew and they're being patched up in sickbay. Not really surprising. After twelve hours with the truth juice still running hot in their systems, tempers were beginning to fray at the corners. The tension on the bridge could be cut with a knife—everyone waiting for someone to say just one thing out of place.

So Jim decides to slice it. "All right, this is getting ridiculous," he says.

"Jim—”

"No Bones, hear me out. We're all on edge—another thirty-six hours of this is going to try everyone crazy. So I suggest a game."

"I do not follow, Captain. How will a game ease this tension? Is this another prank?" Spock asks. There's stiffness in his shoulders, and Jim notices the circles under his eyes that the Vulcan is trying to hide.

"No it is not a prank, Spock. Delta shift, Poker crew to my quarters. And no arguments, Bones, you can't get out of this any more than anyone else. Now, let's get to work."

***

Jim's sitting at the head of the small table in his room, a smile on his lips, as Scotty, Sulu, Spock, Checkov, Uhura, and Bones eye each other over drinks. This isn't the first meeting such as this, but usually there's a deck of cards in the middle of the table. This time there's nothing.

"So, Jim, what do you have planned? Or is this just going to be some twisted staring contest?" Bones asks as he takes a drink.

"I thought we'd play a rather old game. It's immature and quite possibly embarrassing, but I had limited time to come up with something. A few rules first. What's said in here, stays in here. Consider this table to be Vegas."

"Vegas? Oh you have got to be kidding me, Captain," Uhura says, shaking her head.

"Not this time, and no titles tonight. It's just friends getting together to let off some steam."

"You still haven't told us what you have cooked up, Jim. And I'm not sure if I want to stick around to find out," Bones says.

"A little game of Truth or Dare."

Silence from the table. And then.

"You have got to be joking. Except, you're not. Fuck." Bones finishes his drink and refills the glass. "You're starting."

Kirk grins. "Everyone familiar with the rules? Someone is picked, they have to choose truth or dare. They either have to perform the dare or answer the question. If they don't want to perform the dare, they must answer the question. Considering the tenuous nature of our maturity tonight, we're going to eschew the dare portion of the game. It's pointless, and the last thing Bones needs is to be patching one of us—oh, let's face it—me up later.

"So, have at it. Ask me anything."

No one says anything for a few minutes, and Jim wonders if he's barking up the wrong tree.

"At any point in your training, did you cheat?"

Leave it to Spock to go there.

"No. Spock, it's your turn."

"But—you cannot lie. And yet—"

"I didn't lie. Nor did I cheat. I found a way to beat an unbeatable test. That is not cheating."

"All right, I'm asking the next question," Scotty says, taking a drink. "Mr. Spock, have you ever cheated?"

Spock coughs and takes a drink. "No, I have not."

Bones pipes up. "I did."

Jim stares at him. "When?"

"Back when I was a poor med student. Got drunk and had to write an exam still feeling it. I knew I was screwed, so I had a friend of mine hack into the records and change the grade. Not proud of it, but I worked my ass off the rest of the year in extra credit."

"Next question," Jim says. It's not long before everyone is bantering and laughing. The liquor is going fast and Jim gets up twice to replace the bottle. He answers his fair share of questions, and there's a lot about his crew he wishes he just didn't know.

"So, you're telling me you had three of those slave girls all to yourself when we 'rescued' you?" Sulu asks Scotty.

"Yeah, which is why I wasn't all that willing to be rescued, if you catch my meaning."

Jim shakes his head and is just laughing when Uhura turns to him. "Your turn, Jim."

"Fire away, Nyota."

"Who's the one that got away?"

"Huh? I don't follow," Jim says, finishing the glass of Romulan ale in front of him.

"Everyone has one. Who's the one person you regret not being with?"

"'Being with' my way, or 'being with' in everyone else's definition?"

"You stalling, Jim," Bones says.

"It's complicated," he hedges, and pours another drink.

"You're not getting out of this one, Captain," Chekov says, stolidly refusing to drop the title.

"It's not a regret exactly, that's all."

"Jim. Out with it."

"Bones."

"Yes? We're waiting."

"Leonard McCoy. God dammit. Thank you very much. Are we happy now? Can we move on?"

It's quiet enough in the room to hear the hum of the engines and Jim is refusing to look anyone in the eye.

Spock has a lovely grasp of the obvious. "So, you wish your relationship with Doctor McCoy was more personal."

"Yes, no. I don't fucking know."

"That's not answer, Jim." Bones' voice is threadbare and so tense that Jim is waiting for it to snap.

"Best friends, right? Like I was going to ruin that with a one-night stand. I took what I could get. More than I've ever had before, so I can't really call it a regret."

They're staring at each other across the table, and the rest of them leave without saying a word. Somewhere in there Scotty comes back and takes the whiskey. If Jim wasn't waiting to breathe, he might have found it funny.

"Say something, Bones, because this—this is fucking killing me," Jim says, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

"It takes you a fucking truth serum to actually tell me this?"

"Wouldn't have told you if I hadn't have been asked. I'd have gone to my grave with that knowledge."

"Why?" Bones asks. His voice is ragged and both of them are sober now.

At least Jim doesn't feel drunk anymore. "Shall we run through my personal faults? That might take some time."

"Stop fucking stalling, Jim. This is serious."

"I know it's serious, don't you get it. I'm not good with commitment—I'm fucking terrible at it. But you're not a one night stand kind of guy, and I honestly don't trust myself. Especially in the beginning. By the time I realized what I felt wasn't fleeting, we were too good together—and hell only best friends, remember? I wasn't going to risk that just on a chance. And I know that doesn't sound like the Jim Kirk everyone knows, but fucking hell, you were too important."

"I—I, ah fuck. Jim, I—"

"Don't say it. I know I've fucked up. Vegas, remember? You can't hold this against me—"

Jim can't finish what he's about to say as Bones' lips are pressed tight against his. He didn't even realize Bones had moved around the table. He's stunned and can't seem to get his brain into gear. Maybe he's drunker than he thought, because this whole fantasy of Bones actually kissing him is getting real. And then he hears Bones groan, and he can finally move again. Jim's hands come up on either side of Bones' face and he's swipes his tongue across Bones' lips. McCoy is stronger than he looks and Jim finds himself out of the chair and backed against the wall. He's got a mouthful of Bones' tongue and it's just so fucking perfect that Jim can't deny the little whimpering noises in his chest.

"Two years," Bones whispers against his lips when he comes up for air.

Jim's not at his best right now and his hands are wandering all over Bones' chest and back. "Wha—?"

"Eloquent as always, I see. Two years. Two years I've been waiting for you to come to your senses."

"Better late than never, right?" he asks. He leans in and captures Bones' lips in another kiss, swallowing the groan that escapes Bones' throat.

"This isn't over, and you know we're not going to be perfect. I've got enough baggage for a ranch back home, and you're no slouch in that area yourself."

"Bones, I don't care. I've been your best friend for five fucking years. I've seen it all, or most of it, and I still know I want you. Let's face it, I need you. And yes, that's the truth juice talking, but it doesn't make it any less true." Jim presses his forehead against Bones'. "We make some pair, Bones. I'm not losing you to insecurities or useless bullshit. You have to be with me in this for the long haul. Good or bad."

Jim is holding his breath, and he's sure that he's just blown his one chance at something good with Bones, when he feels a callused hand slide up to cup his neck. His breath shudders out of his lungs and he opens his lips against Bones'. It's acceptance of a sort and right now, Jim isn't going to push it. Not when his libido is winning and in the back of his mind, he can't seem to stop screaming _Bones_ and _yes_.

They somehow make it to the bed, and their clothes get tossed on the floor to deal with later. Jim groans and kisses along Bones' neck and down his chest. He takes his time on Bones' nipples, loving the feel of each groan and choked off moan that Bones' tries to hide. Jim continues down and dips his tongue into Bones' navel, where he almost laughs as Bones' hips jerk sharply. He can feel Bones' cock, hard and wet against his chest, and there's just something so fucking perfect about it all that Jim leans down and licks from base to tip. He watches as Bones closes his eyes and shudders under his hands and whispers Jim's name like a prayer.

Jim does it again, just to hear it. Just to hear Bones come undone. He wraps his lips around Bones' cock and slides down slowly, enjoying each curse that falls from Bones' lips. Bones' hands are everywhere, sliding through his hair and down his back, and Jim knows he's trying not to rock into Jim's mouth. Jim hums and Bones curses and Jim’s hips start jerking. Jim is rocking against the bed, trying to get some friction against his cock. He feels Bones' hands slide along his ass and Jim shudders and groans as he feels a finger press into him. He sucks hard and rocks into that finger, shuddering as Bones' adds another.

"Y—you want me to fuck you?" Bones asks, and fuck if Jim couldn't get off on the sound of Bones’ growl and his gruff voice against his neck. Then Bones licks—fucking licks his neck. That tongue should be fucking illegal.

He doesn't answer, just sucks hard and pushes his ass back into Bones' fingers as they breach him. He whines as Bones' removes his fingers, but he's being pulled up into a deep kiss and he groans against Bones' mouth as he's being rolled over and pushed into the bed.

"Please tell me you have something to make this easier, Jim. I'm not taking you dry," Bones says.  
Jim nods and points vaguely at the bathroom. He almost _almost_ whimpers as Bones leaves him to get the lube. But Bones isn't gone long and he just moans as Bones kisses him hard and slides a slicked finger inside him.

"Fuck, Bones, don't tease. Just fuck me," Jim says and rocks into Bones' hand.

Bones adds another finger, then another, and Jim can't stop cursing as presses into each thrust. Bones removes his fingers again but before Jim can protest, he feels the blunt thickness of Bones' cock against his hole and Jim digs his fingers into the bed sheets and whines as he feels the slow burn as he's filled.

Bones is gasping above him and Jim feels Bones' forehead pressing against his back, and Bones' hands are shaking against Jim's hips. Jim gives a thrust back and Bones lets out a moan, and suddenly they're moving and Bones isn't being gentle, and Jim is gasping and fucking trembling on the bed as pleasure courses through his entire body.

Jim jerks as Bones reaches around and wraps his hand around Jim's cock. Jim's not going to last much longer and he tries to say as much, but it gets lost amid _fuck_ and _yes_ and _please, more_.

"Come for me, Jim. Now," Bones whispers and licks his ear.

That shouldn't be as erotic as it is but dammit, it's just the push Jim needs. He shudders and his hips lose all rhythm, and he's cursing as he comes, spilling onto the sheets. Bones is following him and Jim feels warmth fill him as Bones digs his fingers into Jim's hips.

They collapse against the bed, breathing hard as they ride the aftershocks. Bones is curled around Jim and Jim is absently rubbing his hand over Bones’ hand.

"So, only two years?"

"Shut up."  


  
  



End file.
